Abomination (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Abomination is the main antagonist of the Disney XD series Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and is one of the Hulk's worst enemies. He was once a soldier who served Thunderbolt Ross's army, before he was turned into a gamma powered monster with superhuman strength. Biography Emil Blonsky became Abomination through an experiment by Thunderbolt Ross acting under the orders of his superiors. After Hulk had defeated Abomination, the latter went on a rampage on a city, forcing a remorseful Thunderbolt Ross to have Abomination trapped in a stasis capsule which placed at the bottom of the ocean. Some years later, Abomination escaped and infiltrated the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s base to get his revenge on Hulk and Thunderbolt Ross where he tranquilized Skaar, She-Hulk, and Devil Dinosaur and even defeated A-Bomb, using some special goggles that can detect A-Bomb's invisibility. Then Abomination activated a gamma bomb and even a rocket that he would use to get away. During Hulk's fight with Abomination, Red Hulk placed the Gamma Bomb into the rocket. After Abomination knocks Hulk and Red Hulk from the rocket, he discovers too later that the gamma bomb he activated is on the rocket. Following the explosion in the sky, Red Hulk states to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. that it was unlikely that Abomination perished in the explosion. Just as General Ross predicted, Abomination did return alive and well, but this time, working alongside Titania, Absorbing Man, Sauron, and Blastaar, as part of the Leader's Agents Of C.R.A.S.H., made to frame the Hulks into destroying the city as they battled. Abomination, unsurprisingly, fought the Red Hulk, and openly mocked him by calling him Hulk's "errand boy". He was soon defeated by Red Hulk, but by then, the heroes had unknowingly destroyed Vista Verde, as part of the Leader's plan. Leader then revealed his plan to frame the Hulks while he sets forth his plans to rule the entire universe. While the Hulks deal with Leader in space, unbeknownst to all, Abomination had his own agenda: to rule Vista Verde with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new Hulkbusters. Without the Hulks around to protect the city, Abomination soon succeeded taking over Vista Verde, as General Abomination. As the ruler of Vista Verde, he frequently terrorized the citizens there, taking away their food as punishment for not following his rules, a strict curfew, and harsh laws to keep the citizens in line. When the Hulks did finally come back to Earth with Leader, they were horrified to find out that Abomination has taken over. When the Leader tried to order Abimination into freeing him, he only states that he has a new boss now: the US Army, and states that they gave him orders to kill the Hulks, regardless of how many lives or property has being destroyed in the process. He revealed that he was planning to use a weapon known as the Green Hammer, a hammer-shaped space device that shoots a highly-concentrated gamma radiation laser, powerful enough to destroy an entire city, a plan that crosses the Moral Event Horizon. When the Red Hulk shows up to deal with him, he was able to dodge his attack. Red Hulk tells him that he taught him a lot about the military and its technology, but he didn't tell him to kill innocent civilians, and he is disgusted by how low Abomination has gone. Abomination only calmly states that collateral damage is but a small price to pay for his goals, and states that he is disappointed in Red Hulk's lack of ruthless commitment. This made Red Hulk outright angry, and he then attacked Abimniation, but was quickly defeated before he could take it out on him. Meanwhile, the Hulks were able to hack into the device long enough to detract its trail of destruction. Though Abomination was caught into the Hammer's resulting explosion, it was certain that even that is not enough to kill Abomination for good. Truth be told, he later did show up alive and well once again, and after learning of the Hulks' pet Devil Dinosaur turning into a huge monster that eats everything in his path, as part of Leader's revenge plan, Abomination openly shoots missiles from his helicopter at the dinosaur as an attempt to kill him, not caring in the slightest that Devil is technically just an innocent animal that has been mutated by Leader. This is another act that crosses the Moral Event Horizon, as he is trying to kill an animal. He even mocked the Hulks' willingness to risk their own lives and reputations to save "a pea-brained reptile". Though the Hulk knocked him out of his helicopter, the Abomination provoked him by saying that attacking a four-star General will only add on to their sentence. He even went on to say that the Vista Verde citizens trust him now after the Hulks' attacked their town and fled into space, but this angered Hulk enough to beat him severely, but this had no effect on him. As an act of desperation, he ordered every tank, soldier, and army to kill the Hulks, and then states that he doesn't care if he's sending innocent soldiers to die. After they cure Devil, they retreat to avoid having to fight his army. He was later called over by an injured Nick Fury after the Hulks defeat robotic replicas of themselves that having been attacking Fury, and Hulk, tired of running and fighting, remorsefully surrenders to Abomination, to which he had them brutally arrested and captured. After they got arrested, the US Army told him to be the warden for the Hulks' prison, as Abomination knows their strengths and weaknesses very well enough to watch over them. Since then, he tried many sadistic and manipulative games and methods to force the Hulks into into losing their composures long enough so the world can see thief humiliations. The worst part, and the third time that he crossed the Moral Event Horizon, was when he had the prisoners, which happened to be the Wrecking Crew, Absorbing Man, and Titania (both who he happened to have worked with initially, and who had helped into framing the Hulks in the first place), released so they attack Hulk while he is entrapped in solitary confinement. Soon after, the Hulk briefly lost control, as part of his sadistic plan. Soon the Hulks broke free from their imprisonment, much to his anger. He then betrayed his former colleagues by initiating the Purge, which is technically just launching the entire prison into space, with the Hulks and the villains in it, and then left them all to die. Soon S.H.I.E.L.D., and Fury showed up to deal with him, and his treachery was exposed to the world, deposing him from power as a result. Soon after, he tyrannized over an innocent Russian land, and was attacked by Red Hulk and Skaar, who decided to quit the team and become bounty hunters. After capturing him, they had to deal with the Red Ghost and the Super-Apes, who seemed to have allied with Abomination, but it was later revealed that their master only wanted to experiment on him, to make his apes gamma-infused soldier that will overtake the world. The Hulks shows up to defeat them, with the reluctant help of the Abomination. Soon after, Abomination was arrested and thrown into a desert prison. When the vengeful vigilante known as the Ghost Rider showed up to make Red Hulk and Abomination repent for what they did, Abomination was freed from his imprisonment, only to end up attacked and forced into admitting that Red Hulk was responsible for the Hulk's creation, all while Abomination refused to admit his responsibility for his crimes. When the Ghost Rider demanded he repent, Abomination outright refused to repent, which made Ghost Rider "burn" the powers out of him, turning him back into Emil Blonsky again. He was last seen trying to deal with hungry vultures that were attacking him, but was knocked out by Skaar. What happened to the now-human Blonsky afterwards is unknown, but it can be reasonably assumed that he served life imprisonment for his crimes against humanity and his tyranny. Personality This version of Abomination is particularly barbarous, cruel, traitorous, sadistic, monstrous, vicious, aggressive, pitiless, wicked, deranged, psychopathic, temperamental, heartless, fearsome, insane, and destructive, and takes great joy and pleasure in the suffering and pain of other living beings, regardless of whether they are human or superhuman. He can be recognized as the most evil villain in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., due to him causing death and destruction purely because he claims it's for business and for the military to prosper. Not only is he ruthless, but he is notable for being consumed completely by revenge and sadism, and is without any sign of humanity, remorse, pity, mercy, or sympathy within him. Even the Leader was quite nervous around him. He is also intelligent, persuasive, and manipulative, to go along with his insanity and sadism, as he showed multiple times throughout the series. In his first appearance, he already showed his ruthless cunning off by carefully defeating and capturing the Hulks one by one, all using his military technology to give himself an advantage over them, save for Hulk and the Red Hulk. When Red Hulk realized that he captured them, Abomination calmly revealed that he was gonna deploy a lethal gamma bomb to destroy the country, all so he can frame the Hulks for their failures to save the city. When he left with the missile, he went so far as to outright reject his one chance of redemption by kicking Hulk off the missile. When he later showed up, he revealed himself to be the ruthless military tyrant over Vista Verde, tormenting and tyrannizing over humanity with his new Hulkbusters. He then states that his orders were to destroy the Hulks, not caring in the slightest of how many lives had to be sacrificed for the cause. He even tried to destroy the city with one of Ross's weapons. When confronted by Red Hulk himself, Abomination went on to say that the town was collateral damage, and that destroying it was but a small price to pay to get his revenge on the world. Fortunately, that plan was destroyed, but Abomination wasn't done. He tried to kill their pet dinosaur Devil Dinosaur when he has been turned into a huge monster by the Leader, showing that in his delusional schemes, he is freely willing to kill animals of he deems it necessary. Another example is when he was enlisted as the warden for the Vault, when the Hulks surrendered. He showed his sadism by having the prisoners try to beat up the Hulk when he was locked into solitary confinement so as to provoke him into losing control. He then initiated the Purge, which literally means rocket the Hulks and the prisoners into space. All this is a way to show how ruthless and heartless Abomination is and always will be, and shows that he is a |monster both inside and out. Unlike the somewhat sympathetic mainstream version of Abomination, this version is particularly evil and ruthless, and darkened the show for every appearance that he was on. Trivia *Abomination also makes cameos in Ultimate Spiderman and Avengers Assemble. This makes a continuity error, though, as he shows himself in his gamma-irradiated form, even though he lost his powers in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. One theory is that his appearances in there were before losing his powers by the Ghost Rider. Navigation true evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Crackers Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Betrayed Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Envious Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Warlords Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creation Category:Starvers Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Hegemony Category:Wrestlers Category:Mercenaries Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath